


"...Paprikash"

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, Captain America Civil War
Genre: Captain America Civil War Spoilers, Spoilers, The Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda sat at the sofa, her legs folded under her, reading through a book, when a familiarly warm voice reached her ears. </p><p>"Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a fox? Not in a box, not with a fox, not with a mouse, not in a house…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...Paprikash"

Wanda sat at the sofa, her legs folded under her, reading through a book, when a familiarly warm voice reached her ears.

_"Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a fox? Not in a box, not with a fox, not with a mouse, not in a house…"_

She raised her head, to see Vision reading, phasing through the furniture, his bare feet barely touching the ground.

"This is magnificent"- he spoke to himself, and then to Wanda in a rather shy tone - "Mr. Stark has suggested light reading”

Wanda smiled, holding a laugh-"I suppose he has"

“The rhymes make it very enjoyable. I understand the appeal”

Wanda just nodded, and Vision was surprised when his usually wide list of options for conversation starters seemed to be alarmingly… boring. No other word would fit.

 

"Would you like some green eggs and ham?" – He spoke, quoting the book in his hands, in an overdramatic way. Wanda gave him a friendly smile.

"I don’t eat ham"

Vision blinked- "Oh, how indelicate of me... your Jewish heritage does not allow you to" - he concluded.

Wanda shook her head - "I chose not to"

Intriguing…

Vision’s feet were now fully on the floor as he walked to the sofa, having a seat near Wanda.

“Then…” – he started, looking from the book in his hands to Wanda – “Would you like some eggs? Although I’m afraid we might not have them in green”

“Last time we tried cooking… it didn’t end well” – Wanda gave him a look that _he_ understood like _“remember you were keeping me here, and I had to hurt you to leave, and everybody hurt everybody?”_

 

“I see…” – he spoke, and stood – “I’ll leave you be, then”

 

Vision had almost left the living room when Wanda called him – “Vizh!”

He looked back in silence.

“I…” – Wanda herself didn’t know why she had kept him from leaving – “…perhaps we could consider ordering a pizza as alternative option for breakfast” – and she grinned, crinkling her nose, realizing _what_ she had just said.

Vision blinked. A light smile on his lips – “You should know better than to eat junk food for breakfast, Wanda”

That was when she stood from the couch, and caught up with him, by the kitchen entrance – “So let’s put our differences aside, and just…” – she grinned, with a spark in her eyes-“… _paprikash_ ”

It wasn’t seconds of eye-to-eye between the two when they heard Steve’s voice from the staircase.

 

 _“This doesn’t sound like just cheese and bread, kids”_ – his eyebrows rose up. 

 

 


End file.
